


Battle for a Surprise Prize

by Im_Stupidm



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series), Original Work
Genre: Object Show - Freeform, all of them are stupid. all of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Stupidm/pseuds/Im_Stupidm
Summary: I finally caved and started writing my own fanshow. I also upload this on the BFB Amino under the account name 'Fruity Little Lollipop'. You can find polls for who you want voted out there, and art and memes.
Kudos: 1





	1. Battle for a Surprise Prize: Water You Doing?

It's a lovely day. The sun is shining, birds are chirping, flower petals part under the light of the sun. All is peaceful and as it should be. 

Candy Cane is loading Party Hat into a slingshot in an attempt to sate the latter's adrenaline junky tendencies. Note Pad is drawing Stick, who insisted that she draw him despite her protests. Compass is hiding in a tree so as to prevent the "Night Monsters" from getting him (there are no Night Monsters. It's not even night). Shelly and Door Handle are arguing once again, Shelly's discreet British rudeness completely flying over Door Handle's head. Mug, Mop, Stage Light and Computer Mouse hang out quietly together, decidedly ignoring the antics of the others. 

All is peaceful and as it should be.

The slingshot pulls back as far as Candy Cane can take it, and without any warning Party Hat is shot into the sky, his body rapidly becoming a point in the distance as he yells something about going to the sun. 10 curious heads turn towards the blur he is. He flies until he can no longer be seen, and 10 no longer curious heads return to what they were doing as Candy Cane looks proudly at what is seemingly the end of his friend. 

A clang resounds, coming from the sky. 10 once again curious heads turn to the sky. They stare, their collective breaths held in wait. Just as their interest dwindles almost completely, a shape appears, plummeting from the sky. As it falls to the Earth, its form becomes more clear. It crashes into the ground, the bang covering up the gasps of everyone watching.They watch with curiosity as a form slowly rises from the broken ground, dust politely floating away to reveal the object standing in the dirt. 

It was all quite dramatic, really.

Dark purple and blue shapes flit across the object, its form distorting and coalescing, collapsing in on itself as shapes cascade across its surface.

In more general terms, it has a square-ish shape and is colored with dark shades of blue and purple.

He beams at the objects scattered across the ground, his expression obviously meant to soothe their nerves. It didn't work, seeing as how he had just come falling from the sky and looked like a computer glitch.

They stare back at him, shocked, none returning his charismatic smile.

"Hel-" 

His voice is cut off by Party Hat appearing next to him. In reality, it was much more likely he had simply fallen back to Earth but nobody had noticed because the unknown object falling had caught all their collective attentions. But we'll just say he simply appeared there.

"Hey, what's up, guys! Didya miss me?"

He is met with bored looks from everybody except for Candy Cane, who nods enthusiastically as she points his thumbs towards the sky.

Suddenly seeming to notice the object standing beside him, his face lit up. "Yooooo, no way!! That's the cool dude I met up in the sky! I was just about to tell you guys all about him!"

Everyone looked between the two, confused. The sky is not generally regarded as a normal place to meet people in.

The glitch's smile slid back onto his face as he continued his introduction. "Hello, ev-er-ybody! Welcome to my show!"

As he spoke, a stage suddenly appeared behind and under him, elevating him and Party Hat. A large screen lit up in blinking lights spelled out "Welcome to the show!" in swirly, curvy letters.Just as my de-ar friend here was a-bout to tell you," he said, throwing an arm around Party Hat, "I am here to offer y-ou all a once in a li-fetime opportunity!" 

He paused, seemingly waiting for something.

"What's the opportunity?" Speaker tried, her voice hesitating in the way someone about to stick their arm in a shark tank is hesitating.

"Gl-ad you asked, my dear friend! I am offering you all the chance to fight for a prize!"

"What kind of prize?" asked Computer Mouse, her materialism compelling her to ask despite the stranger's... strangeness.

"A lov-ely prize, a wonderful prize! The kind of prize ever-yone wants!"

"Mm hm, yes, I see," Shelly spoke, her voice somehow managing to be both polite and incredibly condescending at the same time, "And who are you, exactly, if I may ask?"

"I'm everyone's favorite host! Or, everyone's soon-to-be favor-ite host." he said, shooting a conspiratorial look at somewhere (someone?) in the distance.

"I travel the world looking for the best of the best to compete on my show to earn this amazing, glor-ious prize! And with my incredible choosing process, I have picked all of you to comp-ete on my show! Whaddaya say, friends?!"

Everyone looked at him, the desire to win a prize and the desire to not participate in a show of someone they had met only a couple of minutes ago warring within them. Except for Party Hat, of course, who looked excitedly at Glitch and opened his mouth, about to accept, when Mug pulled him into a group huddle. 

"What do you think we should do?" whispered Computer Mouse, looking to Mug for guidance.

"Well, I-" began Mug, only to be interrupted by Stage Light.

"Of course we should join! Where else are we going to get the chance to obtain this one-of-a-kind prize?"

"Exactly what I was thinking, darling. This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!" said Shelly as Mug glared at Stage Light.

"Well, if Sea Shell is joining, then I'm not! She's sucks!" said Door Handle as Shelly glared at her.

"Well, if Dee's not joining, then I don't think I should either." said Mop as Door Handle shot a superior look at Shelly.

"Hm, I think I'll have to ask my agent. Notey, what do you think?" asked Stick, turning towards Note Pad.

"Like I keep telling you, I'm not your agent. But I think you should join. You are looking for more exposure, right?"

"Good point, Notey. What do you think, smart little speaker thing?

"I'm... not sure. Can he be trusted?" Speaker asked, who trusted Glitch about as far as she could throw him, which wasn't all that far considering she was not in possession of arms.

"I trust him completely!" interjected Party Hat, who trusted everyone.

"Candy Cane does, too! Right, bro?"

Candy Cane shot him a thumbs up in response.

"See?"

"Well, if Candy Cane and Party Hat trust him, then I do too. I'll join." said Mop as Door Handle looked disbelievingly at him.

"You- what?! Mop!"

"Sorry, Dee."

"Hmph. Well, if you're joining, I guess I will too."

"I'll join, too. Gotta protect y'all from the Night Monsters, since ya don't believe in 'em an' all." Compass said suddenly.

"Well, since everyone else is joining, I think I will too!" said Computer Mouse.

"I'll join too!" said Speaker and Note Pad at the same time, then glared at each other for interrupting.

Everyone looked expectantly at Mug.

Mug sighed.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna have to join too, huh?"

"So, we're all in?" asked Party Hat, who really hadn't expected everyone to join that easily.

The question was met with general noises of agreement, and he beamed.

"Then I'll go tell Glitch!"

The huddle broke up as Party Hat approached Glitch.

"Have you decided yet?" asked Glitch, who knew it wasn't a choice. Nobody else knew that, however.

"Yep! Everyone's in! I convinced them!"

"You... really didn't." chimed in Speaker as Door Handle laughed.

Ignoring Speaker and D.H., Glitch continued.

"Excellent! Now, break up into two teams of 6!" He commanded, displaying a hand with two fingers and another with six.

After a couple minutes of convincing and arguing and begging and all that good stuff best friends do, they finally managed to split into two groups.

Door Handle, Mop, Computer Mouse, Stage Light, Compass, and Mug in one group, and Shelly, Note Pad, Stick, Speaker, Candy Cane, and Party Hat in the other.

"All se-t? Great! Now, name your groups, please!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" said Door Handle.

"Great! Team Don't Tell Me What To Do, nice name!"

Team Don't Tell Me What To Do glared at Door Handle, to which she glared back twice as hard.

"Alright, guys, we need a good name. We don't want to end up like those guys." said Note Pad.

"I agree. We need something relevant and sensible." added Shelly.

"Team Squad!" announced Party Hat proudly.

"Team Squad, I l-ike it!"

Everyone glared at Candy Cane and Party Hat, who were oblivious to their teams' ire.

"At least it's short?" offered Note Pad.

Stick rolled his eyes.

"Alright, everyone satisfied with their te-am names?"

Many objects shook their heads wildly as Glitch blithely ignored them.

"Great! You guys kno-w what that means, right?"

"No, not really..." said Mop.

"It me-ans it's time for the first challenge! We'll keep it si-mple for now, since this is the first episode. Wouldn't want the viewers getting con-fused, now! Ha ha!"

Nobody laughed.

"Now, for your first chall-enge, you have to carry water from here..." He pointed at one side of a diagram that had helpfully appeared over his head, "To here!" he finished, pointing at the opposite side of the same diagram. 

"Who-ever has the most water on their side when this timer is up wins!"

He pointed at a spot behind the teams and the diagram enlarged, then plopped itself on the ground where he had pointed.

"Well, the-re it is! Get to work!"

The contestants looked behind them, then to Glitch.

"Um, Glitch, dear?" began Shelly hesitantly (or as hesitantly as Shelly can be), "It appears that there are no containers in which to carry water."

"Shelly's right." added Mug.

"For once." Observed Door Handle incorrectly.

"Yep! Th-at's part of the challenge! You have to use whatever's around to car-ry the water!"

"Now GO!!!" he ordered, blowing an airhorn as a timer started behind him.

"Go, go, go, people!" he added as the teams scurried off.

Team Squad arrived there first, observing the large container of water set in the ground in front of them.

"How're we gonna carry the water?" asked Party Hat.

"Well... we could use Sea Shell." suggested Speaker. 

"Use Shelly? How?" asked Note Pad.

"Exactly what I was thinking. How exactly do you plan on using me?" Shelly asked pointedly.

"Well, we could put water in you and carry it over that way."

"Put- put water in me? Are you saying you plan to use me as a bucket?" Shelly asked indignantly.

"I- kind of? It's the only plan we have."

"But, darling, you'll drown me." said Shelly, whose face was, unfortunately, on the inside of her shell.

"I'm sorry, that's all I got."

The team all stared expectantly at her. She was their only hope, but it would cost her her life.

"I... Alright, I'll do it. But if we don't win this challenge, I will be outraged."

"Cool! Thanks, Shelly!" said Party Hat, picking her up and filling her with water. 

Note Pad and Candy Cane winced at her situation, but there wasn't really anything to be done about it.

Over on Team Don't Tell Me What To Do, Door Handle was laughing wildly at what was going on with Shelly.

"They're using her as a bucket!" she said in between fits of laughter, "That's amazing! I shoulda been on that team!"

"Dee, don't laugh, that's mean." said Mop scoldingly.

"It's just too funny! The almighty Shelly, used as a bucket!"

"It's not really that funny..." he said quietly.

"It's smart, is what it is! I wonder if we could do something similar?" said Compass, who was there suddenly.

"We probably could. Mop can pick up water, right?" said Stage Light, who was also there suddenly.

"Yeah, I can. Do you guys want to dip me in water and then wring me out?"

Mop was, fortunately, safe from drowning, as his face was on his stick.

"Yeah, you get it." said Compass, "Let's get to work!"

Later, when the timer was almost out and the team's respective buckets were almost full, Team Squad and Team Don't Tell Me What To Do had begun jeering at each other.

"At least we're not using our team mate as a BUCKET!!" yelled Compass at the opposing team.

"At least we don't have a crazy survivalist who's scared of things that DON'T EVEN EXIST on our team!!" shot back Stick.

"At least we don't have a loser who WON'T EVEN TALK on our team!!"

"At least we don't have an aggressive OVERGROWN SCRAP OF METAL on our team!!"

"Are you talking about me?!" growled Door Handle.

"What do you think, you overgrown scrap of metal?" jeered Stick.

"Aggressive?! I'll show YOU aggressive!" she yelled, suddenly grabbing Mop and snapping him over her knee, then proceeding to throw him at Team Squad.

She missed by a couple feet considering they were both running and she had terrible aim in the first place.

Team Don't Tell Me What To Do stopped and gaped at Door Handle.

"What?!" 

It took a moment of her team glaring at her, shocked, for her to notice what she had done wrong.

"I... Um..." she said eloquently, looking sheepish for once in her life.

"Are you serious right now?" Stage Light asked.

She stayed silent. There really was no way to talk herself out of that situation.

Before she could try to explain herself (not that she was going to), the timer went off and Glitch announced that the challenge was over.

He appeared in between the two teams suddenly (not like Party Hat, he really did just appear there) and inspected the amount of water in the buckets. Suddenly, he drank the water in both of the buckets, which drew everyone's attention.

"Hm... I do bel-ieve..."

Everyone held their breaths in anticipation as he drew out the moment for suspense.

"That... the team who has won this contest... is..."

Everyone continued to hold their breath.

"Iiiiiiiiis........ Team.... Squad! Congratulations, you win the first contest! Team Don't Tell Me What To Do, you're up for elimination!"

Team Don't Tell Me What To Do grumbled and walked away, leaving Dee staring at the ground.

Team Squad high-fived each other, celebrating their victory. 

"Hey, Glitch, could you bring back Shelly? And Mop, too?"

"Why? Are they dead? What hap-pened?"

"Well, ya see, Glitch, my friend, my dude, my guy, we used Shelly as a bucket, which worked pretty well except that it drowned her, which sucks because Shelly is pretty cool."

Dee scoffed at the ground.

"And Door Handle over there snapped Mop and threw him at us! And we were kind of hoping that you could bring them back, my dude, my buddy, my pal, my guy!

"Well, I'm af-raid that I can't do that, Party Hat my 'dude', but I can order some recovery centers for them! They should be here by next ep-isode."

"Oh, okay, cool. Let's go rub our victory in Team Don't Tell Me What To Do's faces to cope with Shelly's loss!

"Yeah!" yelled the team, walking off to do exactly that.

"Well," said Glitch, turning towards the camera, "we'll be seeing you next ep-isode, folks! Hope you liked this one!"

Fin (until next episode lol)


	2. Battle for a Surprise Prize: Gladiators (but not really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally caved and started writing my own fanshow. I also upload this on the BFB and OSC Amino under the account name 'Fruity Little Lollipop'. You can find polls for who you want voted out there, and art and memes.

It is, once again, a lovely day. Flowers bloom, birds chirp, yada yada yada. The sun is shining and everyone is happy. No, scratch that, actually, no body is happy.

Team Squad (comprised of Shelly, Note Pad, Stick, Speaker, Candy Cane and Party Hat, in case you needed a reminder) loll about on the lovely green grass, no longer able to derive enjoyment from bullying Team Don't Tell Me What To Do (comprised of Door Handle, Mop, Computer Mouse, Stage Light, Compass and Mug, in case you somehow managed to forget that team as well) who for their part took the criticism with absolutely no grace at all. At least Door Handle's spirits were lifted, having someone to yell at again.

Speaking of Door Handle...

"Hello, everybody!" announced Glitch, suddenly appearing between Team Don't Tell Me What To Do and giving them all heart attacks.

"Have you all had a lovely rest?"

The team, which had not in fact had a lovely rest, glared at him with tired eyes.

"I sure hope so, because it's elimination time!" he said as he snapped his fingers. Small podiums erupted from the ground and each member found themselves sat on top of one.

"Let's get this done quick, since I think we all know who's being eliminated today!"

"Wait, Glitch?" asked Mug.

"Yes, my dear Mug?" 

"Before you get on with the elimination, shouldn't you bring back Mop and Shelly?"

"Oh, I forgot about them. Sure!"

He snapped his fingers and two recovery centers appeared, then promptly spit out Mop and Shelly.

Mop got up first and evaluated the situation, then sat down next to Door Handle. Stick came over to lead Shelly to her team, who were not so discreetly watching from behind a bush. 

"Glitch, what's wrong with Shelly's face?" asked Stick, referring to the fact that Shelly's face was now on the wrong side.

"Oh, I simply put it on the other side, so she isn't as liable to get drowned."

"You can do that?" piped up Stick from behind the bush as his teammates violently shushed him, "Make me more attractive!"

Glitch snapped his fingers, "Done!"

"I- oh, nothing's changed. Glitch, you flir- woOAH!" he yelped as his team pulled him back behind the bush.

"Hey, Dee, how ya been?" asked Mop conversationally.

Door Handle glared at him. You would have thought she would be all glared out by now, but you would be wrong.

"Aw, what, no 'Oh, Mop, I missed you so much and I'm so sorry for killing you! Please forgive me!' No heartfelt reunion?"

She growled.

"And here I thought you cared about me. Guess I was wrong." he said casually.

"Ugh, fine, I'm sorry! Happy?"

"Very happy. In fact-"

"On with the elimination!" announced Glitch cheerily.

"Computer Mouse and Stage Light, you're both safe with 0 votes each! Good for you!" 

He snapped his fingers and two water balloons appeared over their heads. They splashed on them, short circuiting the two pieces of tech.

"Whoops, forgot that would happen. Anyways, Mug and Mop, you're safe, too, with one vote each!"

Water balloons appeared and promptly splashed them.

"Compass and Door Handle. The bottom two. One of you will be voted out first, which, I need not say, is considered a great shame. Compass, you engaged in childish insult-throwing. Door Handle, you brutally murdered your friend and teammate, costing your team the win. Unfortunately, only one of you can be banished from your team at a time."

"Don't you mean fortunately?" asked Computer Mouse.

"I do not. Anyways, the first contestant to be voted out is Door Handle, with four votes, the majority of all votes received! Congratulations on being so insufferable that even the audience couldn't stand you!"

"You come over here and say that to my face, you little a-"

"Dee!" interrupted Mop, saving me from having to give this a mature rating.

"What?"

"I got you a friendship bracelet, and I figured now would be a good time to give it to you. You know, since you're getting eliminated and all."

"You trying to make me feel bad?" she asked, grabbing the bracelet and putting it on.

"Maybe." he said slyly.

"Well, it's working. I don't like it. Don't ever do it again."

"You got it, cap'n."

"Cap'n, get on over here! I have an elimination prize for you!"

"An elimination prize?" she asked, lifting herself off her seat and moving towards Glitch, "I thought only people who haven't been voted out get-"

She was cut off by Glitch grabbing her as dark squares consumed her body in a matter of seconds.

Her team gaped at the sudden death.

"What did you to do her?!" said Mop.

"I just made her stop existing, that's all."

"Wha- made her stop existing? Is she okay?"

"She's not in pain, if that is of any comfort."

Mop slumped over, not comforted in the slightest.

"I say good riddance. All she ever did was yell at us, and David knows we don't need any more aggression on this team."

"How could you say that?! Dee was our friend!"

"No, she was YOUR friend." corrected Stage Light.

"I can't believe you guys..."

"It's really not a big deal." said Glitch, interrupting the team's excellent efforts at comforting Mop.

"Wow, those guys are a mess, huh? I'm glad to be on such a good team." said Notepad from behind the bush.

"Yeah, we haven't even fought once!" said Party Hat in reference to the fact that Team Don't Tell Me What To Do had already had a great many arguments.

"I guess we're just the best team ever." concluded Stick as Candy Cane nodded sagely.

"I don't quite know if I'd say that, dear. We did only win by a thin margin, remember?" said Shelly.

"Shelly's right," said Note Pad, "We can't just pretend we're invincible. If we want to win, we have to accept that we're just as susceptible to losing as the other team."

"Why are you always taking Shelly's side, Note Pad?" asked Speaker.

"Well, I'm just saying-"

"Ch-allenge time!" interrupted Glitch cheerfully, which he was doing a lot of lately.

Team Squad suddenly found themselves sitting in a circle around Glitch, too.

"Today's challenge is going to be a little more exciting than carrying water."

Mop looked beside him instinctually, waiting for Door Handle to sarcastically ask what could be more exciting than carrying water, then realized she was gone. He then looked at the ground, despite there being nothing of interest there. Peculiar.

"You guys are gonna be fighting to the death! How ex-cit-ing!"

"F-fighting to the death?!" exclaimed Speaker, "Is that safe?!"

"Absolutely not! Get to it!" he said, snapping his fingers and transporting Computer Mouse and Stick to an arena he had materialized seconds prior.

"Start!" he announced, waiting for the two to begin attacking each other.

That did not happen.

Stick stood haughtily, not moving a muscle, while Computer Mouse stood shaking like a leaf on the opposite side of the arena.

"Why are you guys not fighting?" asked Glitch, genuinely confused.

"I don't do my own stunts. You would have known that if you'd read my contract." said Stick, pulling a stack of papers out of hammer space and tossing them at Glitch.

"This isn't a stunt, you guys are actually fighting."

"Wha- me?! Fight?! I would never participate in something so barbaric!"

"Uggghhhh- alright, Computer Mouse, what's wrong with you?"

"I don't like dying. Dead people aren't pretty!"

"Nobody likes dying. That's kind of the point?"

"Well, I'm not gonna do it. So there!" she said, stamping her foot for emphasis.

Mop sighed. "Dee used to love killing people..."

"Stop talking about her!" commanded Compass.

"Aaagggghhh! You guys are a mess! How do you even get anything done? You had no problem killing each other last ep-i-sode!"

Glitch rolled his eyes. "Fine! We'll do something diff-erent, since you're just SO op-posed to murder now!"

With a snap of his fingers, the arena was replaced with two podiums towering over a pool of jello. Stick and Computer Mouse were placed atop two. Large poles with cushions taped to either side materialized in their hands.

"Knock your opponent off their podium into the pool of jello and you sc-ore a point for your team. Since Team Don't Tell Me What To Do is missing a member, one of them will have to g-o twice. Mop, tha-t's you, because your sniveling is annoying."

Mop sighed. Compass smacked him.

"Okay, now actually go!"

Computer Mouse suddenly charged in with a high-pitched battle cry, alarming and distracting Stick so she could swing the pole at his legs, knocking him into the pool below before he could do anything. She didn't realize her yell would distract him, she just thought it would make her look cool. It worked nonetheless, and Computer Mouse had scored a point for Team Don't Tell Me What To Do, whose team name I am getting tired of writing out.

"Nice work, Mousey! Shelly and Stage Light, your turn! Do your team proud!"

Suddenly the two aforementioned contestants were each standing on a podium and holding poles.

"This is rather barbaric, don't you think?" asked Shelly, setting her pole down.

"I think I need to earn my team a point," said Stage Light, swinging forward on her string and bowling Shelly over into the jello pool below.

Shelly's team booed at her as Note Pad helped her out of the pool.

"Absolutely savage, Stage Light, nice work! That's two points for Team Don't Tell Me What To Do, Team Squad had better step it up or risk elimination! Anyways, Note Pad and Mop are up next!"

They appeared above the jello pool, poles in hand.

"Hold on, I'll do it myself." said Mop as he threw himself over the edge and into the jello as Note Pad watched in a confused manner.

Mop made no attempt to get out of the jello and only sunk deeper. Compass came over and slapped him, completely submerging his body under the green goo.

"Disappointing performance, Mop! Team Squad has finally scored a point, at least! Speaker and Mug, your turn!"

Up on the podiums, the two appeared. Mug swung at Speaker and she jumped, then ripped Mug's pole out of her hands and swung at her legs. Mug fell into the squishy goop and Speaker's team cheered.

"Very smart work from Speaker! Let's see if the next matchup will be as exciting! Party Hat and Compass, that's you!"

On the podiums, Compass grinned at Party Hat, leaping onto his platform and behind him. Party Hat tried to whirl around to face him and Compass stuck out his leg, tripping him as Party Hat faceplanted into the jello.

"Guess those survival skills are useful, after all! That's 3 points for Team Don't Tell Me What To Do, and two points for Team Squad! This next fight will determine who wins! Mop and Candy Cane, go!"

"Mop, don't you dare jump off again, or so help me David I will NOT be protecting you from the Night Monsters tonight!" called Compass from the ground.

Mop sighed and positioned himself at the edge of the platform. Candy Cane shrugged and poked him, pushing him into the jello with no resistance from Mop.

"Boo! Boring! Bad Mop, bad!" yelled Glitch, spraying water on him as Mop slowly sunk into the jello.

"Ugh, now the teams are tied!" announced Glitch when Mop had fully sunk into the pool and could no longer be affected by the spray bottle, "What am I gonna do?"

"Hold a tie breaker!" suggested Computer Mouse.

"Hm... Okay! Candy Cane and Mug, what's my favorite color?"

"Blorange! Easy!" said Mug.

"That's correct! Team Don't Tell Me What To Do wins! Team Squad, you're up for elimination!"

A groaning noise came from the pool of jello.

"Someone should probably go get him." said Glitch, who had no intention of doing so.

"Hey, man, that's not fair!" said Party Hat, "Candy can't talk!"

"He can, he just won't." said Stick, walking away with his metaphorical nose in the air.

The rest of Team Squad also walked off, leaving Candy Cane and Party Hat in the dust.

"Those guys just don't get it. I got ya, man, no matter what." said Party Hat, grinning up at Candy.

They fistbump, and the camera pans into the sky to focus on the moon. After a moment, growling noises come from below. Ripping and sloshing sounds are heard, then a scream suddenly cuts through the air. There are crunching sounds and the screaming stops with a gulp and a growl. All the noises stop for a moment, and distantly Compass yells "Told you!" 

Fin (until next episode lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much for reading. Voting is open until January 13th, 2021. Vote by putting the character you want out in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so, so much for reading. This chapter's voting is closed, but I would appreciate comments.


End file.
